The Writer and the Consulting Detective
by Girlwithafringe
Summary: Eve moves in to the attic room of 221B Baker Street and finds herself caught up in the exciting world of Sherlock Holmes and his friend John Watson. However, she slowly finds out that there may be more behind the cold exterior of the detective. OC/Sherlock. {Takes place after A Study in Pink and continues through the episodes}
1. Chapter 1-Opportunity

Hello, yes this is another one of those create a new flatmate who happens to be a girl and eventually falls in love with Sherlock stories.

It takes place after A Study in Pink and then carries on throughout the following crime cases/episodes. I really just wanted to add another female character and see how it turns out.

**I hope you like it anyway and I have an idea where it's going but any advice/ideas would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

''Mmm tea has never tasted so good,'' Eve took a deep breath of the hot steam and it warmed her shivering body. The rain was lashing down on the pavement outside and the skies were grey and stormy, she peered out of the window and felt grateful to be sat in a warm and cosy café. Speedy's Café on Baker Street to be exact.

''Eve I'm really sorry about you having to move out…'' Laura, Eve's flatmate and best friend, sat opposite and fiddled with the handle of her coffee mug. This must have been the tenth time she had apologised but she still felt really guilty when she remembered that Eve would be leaving.

''Please don't tell me the reason you invited me here was so you could apologise, _again_,'' Eve raised a brow at her blonde friend, ''I've already told you it's absolutely fine,''

Laura chewed her gloss coated lip, ''But I feel so guilty, I feel like I'm swapping you for my boyfriend…like I'm replacing you,''

''Look,'' Eve's green eyes were gentle and she smiled, ''I think it's about time I got my own place anyway, somewhere to focus on my writing. You're not replacing me, you've been with Tom for a year and now you both want your own place, I understand completely,''

''I know,'' Laura sighed, ''it's just I'm going to miss having you around. I'll miss your writing tantrums when you walk about the flat talking to yourself and tell everyone to shut up because you're writing a novel in your head, oh and your constant tea making. Nine cups a day at least,''

Eve laughed at this, ''Hey you're not getting rid of me completely. I'm only moving out, it's not like I'm going to disappear,''

They both grinned and Laura took a sip of her coffee, ''I suppose, have you found anywhere yet?''

''Nowhere affordable,'' Eve put down her mug and rested her chin on her hand, ''I think I'll have to go for a flat share, at least until I find a better job,''

Laura nodded in understanding; Eve's job didn't pay well at all for all the work she did. She wrote articles at a small newspaper and edited them herself. It was a small business but she seemed to be the only one doing any real work. ''Something's bound to pop up soon,'' she reassured her dark haired friend.

John Watson, who had gone to the café to escape from Sherlock's violin playing, had overheard their conversation as he sat reading a newspaper at the table behind. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he started listening when he heard one of girls was looking for a flat.

John had planned to put an advert in the newspaper for a room going in 221B, they hadn't been able to pay the rent for two months and he decided that they needed a third person to help out. The girl who was looking for a flat looked very friendly, she had wavy dark brown hair and although he couldn't see her face properly, she didn't look like someone who would cause too much trouble.

As he sat there he wondered if he should get up and tell her about 221B before the opportunity passed, he didn't realise that Laura had already noticed him.

''Eve,'' Laura leant a little further over the table and whispered, ''that man over there keeps looking in your direction,''

''What?'' Eve subtly glanced over her shoulder to see a man with short blonde hair who was wearing a cream knitted jumper pretend to read his newspaper. He looked like a genuinely nice person, not one of those creepy men that try and chat you up in the hope of bringing you home with them.

John could tell the girls were looking at him and he decided that if he wanted someone to help with the rent, it was now or never.

''He's coming over!'' Laura whispered excitedly as John got up from the table and limped towards them.

''Hello,'' he smiled awkwardly as he came to stand beside their table, ''I ah couldn't help but overhear that one of you was looking for a flat?''

''Yes that would be me,'' Eve replied, wondering why he had asked,

''Right, well. You see I happen to be renting a room out in 221B Baker Street, next door actually. I don't know if you would be interested, it's just we need a bit of help with the rent, my flatmate and I,''

''Oh,'' Eve was surprised at the sudden opportunity, it was as if something had just popped up like Laura had said, ''well I would be happy to take a look at the flat,'' she smiled, ''what time would suit you and your flatmate for me to call around and have a look?''

John was debating in his mind whether or not to tell the girl about Sherlock and his psychopathic tendencies but decided to wait until she had seen the flat before he told her something that would put her off. ''Uh would 7 o'clock be alright?''

Eve nodded, ''Yes, perfect. Just next door you say?''

''Yes,'' John gave a brief nod and was about to turn and leave when he realised the girl didn't even know his name, ''um John Watson,'' he smiled holding out his hand,

''Eve Middleton.'' They shook hands and then John made his way back outside leaving Eve and her friend pleasantly surprised at what at just happened.

''Well he was nice!'' Laura said, wiping the corners of her mouth with a napkin, ''I told you something would pop up,''

''Yes you did,'' Eve drank the last mouthful of her tea, ''let's hope the flat is as nice as he was,''

Suddenly Laura's phone buzzed and upon reading the text she discovered it was Tom, ''We should go,'' she said, ''Tom is locked outside of the flat, he forgot to bring his keys, _again._''

Eve chuckled and stood up to pull on her navy coat and her black woollen hat as Laura fetched the umbrella from the stand. Then the two friends left Speedy's Café and began the walk home in the rain.

* * *

Meanwhile John had returned to the flat to find Sherlock had stopped playing his violin and was now sitting in the armchair reading a book. ''Give me my phone please John,'' the consultant detective said as soon as his flat mate walked in,

''Oh for god's sake,'' John snatched the phone from the kitchen table and practically tossed it at him, ''it doesn't take much effort to get up and get it yourself,''

''No it doesn't,'' Sherlock checked his text messages but to his disappointment there were no new ones. He was incredibly bored; it had been almost three weeks since the last serious case which John had called 'A Study in Pink' on his blasted blog.

Any other cases he had been offered since then were just too boring; Sherlock wasn't going to waste his time on finding someone's missing cat.

John sighed and went into the kitchen to make himself another cup of tea, ''Someone's coming to have a look at the flat this evening,'' he said, already knowing Sherlock was not going to be pleased about it, ''7'oclock,''

Sherlock raised his head from the book he was reading, ''Why?'' he asked, though he already knew why. John had been going on for ages about renting out the spare room to help pay the rent. Yes, they hadn't been able to pay it the past few months but it wasn't as if Mrs Hudson was going to kick them out.

''They're interested in the room and looking for a place to stay, so please when she comes for god's sake just be nice,''

''A woman John,'' Sherlock snapped the book shut, '' It is bad enough trying to think with you around but now an emotionally unstable female might be moving into our flat,''

''Yes a woman Sherlock,'' it was easy to tell by John's voice that he was incredibly annoyed, maybe if his flatmate actually got a job that paid money then they wouldn't be in this situation, ''and she is a very friendly person, so maybe when she arrives you could keep your mouth shut.''

Instead of being offended by this a small smirk pulled at Sherlock's mouth and he rested his chin on the tips of his fingers.

* * *

Back at her own flat Eve had just finished eating the stir fry Laura's boyfriend had cooked for them and was now in her room getting ready to visit 221B Baker Street.

She hadn't started packing her belongings into boxes yet, but that was because she hadn't found anywhere to move to. She was hoping however, that after the viewing of the flat that would change.

The man, John Watson, from the café seemed like a very friendly person and she thought that living with him wouldn't be a problem at all. However, she did wonder what the other flatmate was like seeing as John hadn't mentioned anything about them.

Eve had changed her clothes from what she wore to the café as the rain on the walk home had completely soaked them, so much so that when she arrived at the flat she was able to squeeze water out of her jumper.

She was now wearing warm black leggings and combat boots, and under her long navy coat she wore a long cream knitted jumper. Her long hair which had also been completely soaked had dried naturally and was now even more wavy than usual.

Once she was finished Tom offered to give her a lift in his car seeing as it was still raining and dropped her off on the pavement opposite the flat. She stuck one of her cold hands into the pocket of her coat, as the other one held an umbrella, and stared across at the black door that read 221b in silver digits.

The flat itself was situated in a central London location which would be handy for going to work. When the road was clear she crossed and knocked on the door.

Eve was surprised to find that is wasn't John who opened the door but rather an elderly woman with wispy hair and a purple dress. ''Oh hello dear,'' she smiled kindly, ''are you a friend of the boys?''

''Um, I'm here to see John Watson,'' Eve wasn't sure exactly who the lady was and was slightly confused when she had said 'friend of the boys', ''I'm enquiring about a flat share,''

''Oh yes of course!'' the woman suddenly looked excited, ''John said you might be coming. I'm Mrs Hudson, the landlady,'' Mrs Hudson was very excited about the boys having a new flatmate, especially now that it could be a girl.

The landlady often found herself with no one but men to talk to and was very pleased to find that John and Sherlock had accepted an offer from a young lady.

''Lovely to meet you Mrs Hudson,'' Eve smiled, secretly wishing she could step inside from the cold that was now turning her fingers a bit numb, ''I'm Eve,''

Mrs Hudson clapped her hands together gently in delight, ''What a lovely name. I'd better tell John and Sherlock you're here, I'll just be a moment dear.''

Eve watched as the landlady hurried up a flight of stairs and disappeared around the corner. She felt slightly rude for entering the house herself and putting down her umbrella but she really felt like she was starting to freeze.

Just as she closed the black door behind her John jogged down the stairs, ''Hello Eve,'' he smiled, ''glad you could make it,''

''Shall I put the kettle on?'' Mrs Hudson asked, having followed John down the stairs again.

''Yes thank you,'' John nodded, ''and a few biscuits would be lovely,''

''I'm your landlady dear, not your housekeeper!'' she called, having already disappeared down the hallway and into her own kitchen. Eve chuckled at this; she certainly was a lively woman.

''I should show you the room first.'' said John leading the way upstairs. He was hoping to leave the main living area last, because that's where Sherlock would be and he didn't want to put the girl off just yet.

Originally there was only one room, a bathroom and an attic room on the top floor of 221B but Mrs Hudson had managed to clear the attic room out and it was now a furnished bedroom.

Eve was impressed by it when she walked in; it was a decent size and had a sloping roof with wooden beams that gave it a sort of Victorian feel. The walls were covered in deep purple floral wallpaper and the windows were in the sloping roof, which made the room very bright and airy.

The only furniture it needed was a dresser, some bed covers, a mattress and a rug for the floor, all of which Eve already had back at her old flat.

''This is lovely,'' she said as she strode around, stopping to peer out of one of the windows,

''Good,'' John smiled from the doorway, ''perfect actually.'' He was pleased that he may have actually found someone to move in and help with the bills.

Once they were done on the top floor they went into the lounge. Sherlock was still sitting in the armchair, this time with a newspaper held over his face as he read, ''Boring, boring boring,'' he muttered as he scanned the recent crime headlines.

''Um Sherlock,'' John cleared his throat causing the man to slowly lower his newspaper and peer at the familiar figure of his flatmate and then the girl beside him.

She was the same height as John and her skin tone was quite pale, she had bright green eyes which Sherlock could notice clearly from where he sat as he tried to deduce her.

Eve guessed the man in the armchair was John's flatmate, and would be her flatmate too if she moved in. His hair was curly and the same colour as hers, he had structured cheek bones and from the suit he wore she could tell that he must have worked in business or law.

There was an awkward silence as the three of them waited for each other to say something, but thankfully Mrs Hudson came in with cups of tea just in time.

''How do you like the room dear?'' Mrs Hudson asked when Eve was seated on the sofa, and John and Sherlock were sat in their armchairs.

Sherlock wasn't having tea; instead he sat with his elbows propped up on the arms of the chair as he stared into the fireplace.

''Oh it's lovely,'' Eve warmed her hands on the mug of tea and smiled at the elderly woman, ''just what I'm looking for,''

Sherlock was making Eve confused, when she came in he didn't say a word and he still hadn't. She felt perhaps that the idea of renting out the attic room was more John's idea than his.

''That's great news dear, isn't it boys?'' Mrs Hudson beamed, convinced that she was going to have a girl around the place now to talk to.

John nodded, ''Yes, yes it is indeed,''

Sherlock however said nothing; instead he placed his palms together. John had hoped he had listened to his warnings about being nice earlier because he had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he opened his mouth.

''So I suppose I should probably tell you about myself then?'' Eve suggested after taking a sip of her tea and ignoring the fact that John's flatmate didn't seem pleased to have her there.

Sherlock suddenly placed his gaze on her, ''No need,'' this caused John to roll his eyes, he knew what was coming next,

''You're a writer who works at a newspaper, no doubt an unsuccessful one. You've recently decided to move out of an apartment, perhaps you wanted somewhere cheaper or perhaps you were kicked out. You try to please people and put them before yourself, even now you just forced a smile regardless of the fact you are obviously nervous. You also write for leisure and tend to think words rather than say them,'' he carelessly tossed the newspaper on to the coffee table, ''that's enough to be going by don't you think?''

''Oh Sherlock, why do you always have to go and ruin things with that trick of yours?'' Mrs Hudson frowned.

Sherlock said nothing instead he watched Eve as he waited for her reaction and John covered his eyes with his hand and sighed.

''How…''Eve closed her eyes and composed herself, she could not believe what had just happened. How did that man know so much about her when she hadn't even met him before?

But she really needed the room and it was the best offer she had come across so far so she wasn't going to ask questions or walk out, ''…I would love to rent the room,'' she smiled causing John to look up and Mrs Hudson to breathe a sigh of relief.

Sherlock however was frowning, he had expected her to both tell him to piss off and walk out or to act amazed and ask him how he did it like John had but instead she had changed the subject completely as if what he had done was completely normal. This frustrated him. John couldn't believe what he had just heard; she wanted to move in, even with Sherlock Holmes as a flatmate.

''That's excellent,'' he found himself smiling widely, ''the room's ready for you to move in any time,''

''Would tomorrow be okay?'' Eve asked, ignoring Sherlock who was still frowning at her from his armchair,

Mrs Hudson clapped her hands together, ''The sooner the better Eve dear!''

* * *

**Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas I could include or corrections to make! Thank you.**

The only characters that belong to me are Eve, Laura and Tom.


	2. Chapter 2-Moving in

Here you are, second chapter!

I'm very pleased with the reaction this story has gotten so far, thank you for the favourites/follows and reviews.

**Please continue reviewing I really like hearing your opinions/ideas.**

Hope you like it!

* * *

After some paperwork was signed and payments were sorted out, Eve got a cab home. She stared out of the window as it drove away from Baker Street and asked herself what the hell she had just done.

It wasn't John or Mrs Hudson or even the flat itself that had made her question her decision, but a certain Mr Holmes. She had just agreed to live with a man who obviously did not want her there and a man who knew so much about her that only a stalker who had been studying her for months could know.

Eve did however try to convince herself that she was given a great offer, and perhaps it would just take time to get used to her new strange flatmate.

When she walked into her old flat she found Laura and Tom making out on the sofa, obviously whatever movie they had been watching had gotten too boring. She scrunched up her face and shielded her eyes, ''You could at least wait until tomorrow, when I actually move out,'' she said causing the couple to suddenly jump apart.

''Oh Eve!'' Laura exclaimed excitedly as she turned around on the sofa to face her, ''how was the flat?''

Eve leant against the wall, ''It was lovely, I managed to get all the paperwork sorted out so it looks like I'm moving in tomorrow,'' she grinned.

''I can't believe it, that's great!'' Laura's beaming face suddenly turned serious, ''I don't mean great that you're moving out…just-''

''I know, I know,'' Eve laughed, ''you don't have to keep feeling so guilty,''

Laura smiled, revealing two dimples, ''So tell me what are your new flatmates like?'' she asked, ''I don't mean the nice one John, the other one,''

''Well, he's…different,''

''Is he good-looking?'' Laura replied almost immediately, causing Eve to roll her eyes and chuckle.

''I don't think looks really matter when it comes to flatmates,'' she said amusedly,

''Oh come on,'' Laura nudged her boyfriend's arm as if she was secretly hoping to set Eve and her new flatmate up, ''is he?''

Eve thought about Sherlock and his structured cheekbones and his cupid bow lips that never seemed to show any emotion. ''Well, I guess,'' she admitted, ''but don't be getting any ideas,''

''Who said anything about ideas?'' Laura smirked, ''what's his name?''

''Sherlock Holmes,''

Tom who had been watching Laura with an amused smirk on his face, turned his light brown head when he heard this, ''Did you say Sherlock Holmes?''

Eve nodded, ''Yeah…do you know him?''

''I read his website The Science of Deduction, he's a bit insane. Says he can identify an airline pilot by his left thumb.''

Eve sighed, she didn't know Mr Holmes very well but that certainly sounded like something he would do.

It was midnight before Eve had finished packing most of her belongings and was able to climb into bed.

As she lay with the lamp beside her still switched on, she stared at the ceiling, this would be the last night she slept in the flat and she didn't know how she felt about it. She had shared the same flat with Laura since university and it felt strange that she was now going to be on her own.

Not a bad kind of strange though, a good strange, in fact when she thought about it Eve was feeling rather excited as though moving into 221B Baker Street would bring an exciting and much needed change.

* * *

John was sitting in his armchair with his laptop perched on his lap as he checked if there had been any more visitors to his blog. He kept expecting Sherlock to say something sarcastic or complain that he was bored but the detective kept quiet.

John thought this was unusual and he glanced over at Sherlock who was lying on the sofa in his pyjamas and blue dressing gown. He noticed that the man had put three nicotine patches on his arm and frowned, he only did that when he was thinking deeply about something but there hadn't been any new cases.

''Are you worried or something?'' John asked.

Sherlock sighed and put his arm over his eyes, ''I don't worry John, I thought you would have known that by now,''

''Then what's with the nicotine patches?'' John raised a brow, ''has it something to do with Eve moving in tomorrow?''

''Of course not,'' Sherlock swiftly sat up and rested his elbows on his knees, ''why would you possibly think that?''

John shrugged and returned his attention to his laptop, ''No reason, you just seem edgier than usual,''

''There hasn't been an interesting case in three weeks John, of course I'm edgy. Edgy and bored.'' the consulting detective got up quickly from the sofa and went into the kitchen to attend to his experiments, which he would no doubt be working at all night.

* * *

Eve didn't arrive at 221B Baker Street until 6pm. It had taken most of the morning and afternoon to successfully fit all of her things into Tom's car and then there was the never-ending goodbye from Laura who was feeling very emotional.

She was about to approach the black door with her suitcases when Sherlock came swiftly out in his long coat and scarf. He didn't say anything when he saw her; instead he stopped and gave her a small smile and nod of the head before he continued on his way down the street.

Eve stood baffled for a moment; he had smiled at her so at least that was something.

With the help of John, who because of his shoulder and leg was only able to carry a few light things, and Tom they had managed to bring all of the items upstairs. John had left Eve to unpack and also to get Mrs Hudson out of her way, as the landlady was trying to make conversation with her already when she had only just entered the building.

It was roughly two hours later before everything had been unpacked and the bed had been made and Eve sighed with relief when she emptied the last cardboard box.

She felt bad for spending so much time in her room but decided to get a shower first before she went downstairs as she was sweaty from unpacking and also thought it would make her feel more comfortable.

The hot water was relaxing and once Eve had pulled on her stripy pyjama bottoms and white vest top, she pulled on her thin wine coloured dressing gown and then went back to her room to dry her hair. She realised however that she had forgotten her hair-dryer so instead just ran her fingers through her damp curls.

She was hit with a pang of nervousness when she realised John and Sherlock would see her in her pyjamas but soon gave herself a mental shake and told herself this was now her flat as much as it was theirs.

Sherlock heard her approach before he saw her, and his pale green eyes flickered up from the violin notes he had been making on the music stand as he watched her come in. He noticed she seemed shy but was trying to hide it.

John who was sitting in his armchair looked up at her and smiled, ''Get everything sorted?''

''Yes,'' she smiled, ''everything's unpacked.'' Eve noticed that Sherlock must have returned from wherever he had hurried off to earlier that day, as he was now standing by the window in a blue dressing gown.

She looked for a place to sit and eyed his armchair but decided against sitting in it, knowing he probably wouldn't be pleased if she did.

John noticed this and stood up in the hope she would take his, ''Anyone for tea?'' he asked light heartedly.

''Black coffee,'' Sherlock said, putting down his violin bow, ''two sugars,''

''Tea please John,'' Eve smiled, taking the hint and curling up in his armchair with the Union Jack pillow.

There was silence in the flat except for the sound of John making hot drinks in the kitchen and Eve found herself peering around, taking in the many books, letters, and ornaments before fixing her eyes on a yellow smiley face that had been painted on the wall.

She frowned when she noticed it was covered in bullet holes. ''Is there a reason you shoot at the wall?'' she asked Sherlock and John.

''Boredom Eve,'' Sherlock said simply, taking a seat in his own armchair and stretching his long legs out in front of him. Eve heard John sigh from the kitchen; obviously it was more so Sherlock who had been shooting at the wall.

Eve raised an eyebrow, ''Don't you have a job to keep you occupied?''

''Of course,'' Sherlock raised his fingertips up to his lips as if he were kissing them and looked at her, ''I am a consulting detective,''

''He invented the job,'' John added, handing Eve her mug of tea and then Sherlock his coffee before taking a seat on the sofa.

''Thank you,'' Eve smiled gratefully, she could get used to being made tea. Back at the old flat she had always made it for herself as she was the only one who drank it.

A smirk pulled at Sherlock's lips, ''Indeed, the only one in the world,''

Eve imagined the consulting detective was quite full of himself. ''Hmm so the police consult you about crimes,'' she said, taking a sip of the hot liquid.

''When they are out of their depths which is always, yes they consult me,'' Sherlock took a drink of his coffee and propped his elbows up on the arms of the chair,

''Is that how you knew so much about me, because you're a detective? And obviously a bloody good one seeing as the police consult you,'' she was playing with flattery in an attempt to keep the conversation going and to find out more about him.

Sherlock was amused by this, ''No,'' he said watching her eyebrows pull into a frown, ''the science of deduction Eve, shall I explain it to you?''

''You might as well,'' she shrugged, taking another sip of tea.

''Firstly I observe everything. Secondly, from what I observe I deduce and lastly, when I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth,''

''Well…that is impressive,''

''And doesn't he like to hear it.'' John muttered from the sofa. This made Eve chuckle and she even thought she saw a smirk pull at Sherlock's mouth.

When Eve finished her tea she said goodnight to her two new flatmates and went up to her room, of course John was the only one who had said goodnight in return as Sherlock was too busy staring into a microscope.

She climbed into bed and switched off the light, feeling comfortable with her new situation. She had found out about how Sherlock was a consulting detective and also about John's career as a military doctor, and thought that in time perhaps they would become good friends.

Well, definitely with John but Eve thought Sherlock didn't really seem like the type of person to have or want friends.

* * *

**rowellylovesgryffindor**: I'm glad you like the idea! Thank you :)

**Nina the Keyblader Mistress**: Thank you! I'll keep the updates coming asap.


End file.
